freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom-20200223-history
CAM 02
This location is labelled as CAM 02. See CAMs (disambiguation) for other CAM 02 location pages. :Were you looking for West Hall, the first game's CAM 02, or Party Room 2, the second game's CAM 02? FNaF3 = is a location in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 within Fazbear's Fright. Springtrap can be seen here, behind the Bonnie prop, or by the doorway in the bottom right. Appearance CAM 02 is a hallway with an empty Bonnie suit at the end, along with posters of Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie, and Chica. The floor and sections of the walls are black-and-white and checkered, as is the rest of the building. Black tubes are visible in the top-right of the room. There are four doorways, one leading to the hallway outside the office, another leading to CAM 03, the third leading to CAM 04, and lastly, one leading to CAM 05. Trivia *The monitor will be set to CAM 02 by default when the player starts a night. *At rare intervals, a poster of Freddy on the left is replaced with a poster of Spring Bonnie, with his right eye missing. *A cupcake that appears on the player's desk also appears in this camera. Clicking on all four cupcakes (CAM 02, CAM 03, CAM 04 and CAM 06) will send the player to the minigame "Chica's Party", where the player gives cupcakes to four children. *This is one of the few rooms that was shown on the cameras with static in one of the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 teaser images, the others being the office and CAM 04. *This camera might be a nod off of the original CAM 02 (West Hall) from Five Nights at Freddy's, as Bonnie appears in both of them, and are partnered with a light source. |-|FNaF:SL = returns in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, this time being located within the Private Room. This room leads to the right door. Ennard goes through here in two different positions, one far back in the hallway, and the other closer, right next to the office. Appearance This room, similar to it's predecessor, is another long, misty hallway filled with several pipes along the dirty walls. It a has black and white checkered floor, and grey-colored walls, very similar to the first game's hallways. The bottom of the walls are dark grey and black-tiled, being outlined in black. A black breaker box is located on the left wall. |-|Gallery = Five Nights at Freddy's 3 CAM 02 Light Off.png|CAM 02, with lights off. SpringtrapCam02BLights.png|Springtrap on CAM 02, with lights on. SpringtrapCam02BNoLights.png|Springtrap on CAM 02, with lights off. SpringtrapCam02ALights.png|Springtrap behind the Bonnie prop, with lights on. SpringtrapCam02ANoLights.png|Springtrap behind the Bonnie prop, with lights off. Spring poster.png|Spring Bonnie appearing on a poster as a hallucination, with lights on. 321.png|Spring Bonnie appearing on a poster as a hallucination, with lights off. Ultimate Custom Night Circus Baby UCN.png|Circus Baby approaching down the hall on CAM 02. Nightmare Mangle UCN.png|Nightmare Mangle approaching down the hall on CAM 02. Nightmare Bonnie UCN.png|Nightmare Bonnie approaching down the hall on CAM 02. Rockstar Chica right.png|Rockstar Chica's appearance on CAM 02. Jack-O-Chica EastHall UCN.png|Jack-O-Chica's appearance on CAM 02. Category:Locations Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location Category:Ultimate Custom Night